tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Expect the Unexpected Season 4
GO BACK TO THE MAIN PAGE: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Kpnna%27s_Expect_the_Unexpected Welcome to the wikia for Kpnna's Expect the Unexpected Season 4. This season went by the name of "Double Trouble." It is hosted by Kpnna and premiered Wednesday, December 28, 2011. The finale was on Friday, February 17, 2012. Daytime won by a jury vote of 8-3, with Steveguy being runner up. -Every week, there is 1 HOH. -That HOH must nominate 4 houseguests. -There are 12 players in the POV. -The POV can be used to take 1 or 2 nominees off the block. -Non-nominated houseguests must vote to evict 2 of the 4 nominees. -2 out of the 4 nominees are evicted. Game Information Week Summaries Week 1 The houseguests entered the house to a twist: the first HOH would have the sole power to evict a houseguest! There would be no POV or second chances. I_PullDaStrings won the HOH competition and solely evicted Pedlick44. Week 1 HOH Competition This HOH was a live competition. ATTENDED: BigBrother_SMA, Bobbert1000, Chantra1, Countrygirl15701, Daytime, I_PullDaStrings, Janelle_Pierzina, JediJan44, Met313, Pedlick44, Pss817, Realchance, Steveguy The name of this competition was "I Choose You!" Two randomly chosen houseguests faced off, trying to answer a question. Whoever got it right chose the next two people to face off. The other person was eliminated. This continued until a winner was crowned. All the trivia was random facts or Big Brother USA 13 related. Click here for I_PullDaStrings's blog. When the competition ended, it had 119 points. By the time the blog closed, it had 162 points and 23 comments. Click here for Pedlick44's blog. When the competition ended, it had 3 points. By the time the blog closed, it had 29 points and 7 comments. Week 2 'Week 2 POV Competition' This POV was a live competition. ATTENDED: BigBrother_SMA, Bobbert1000, Chantra1, Daytime, I_PullDaStrings, Kaylee21, Noraw6842, Pieguy555, Pss817, Realchance, Skiitles, Spinner554 This competition was called "All Messed Up!" A scrambled word/sentence was posted. The first person to correctly get it eliminated a life from another player. Everyone had 2 lives. The rules changed throughout the game. Starting Question #3, the winner had to eliminate 1 life from 2 different houseguests. Starting Question #4, everyone had one life. The people with one life already continued to have one life. Notes: # Spinner554 went inactive after correctly answering the question, so the lives he eliminated were chosen at random. #Question #7 was a double elimination. #The final 3 were BigBrother_SMA, Daytime, and I_PullDaStrings. Whoever got the answer correct would win. Week 3 Duos were put into affect this week. Daytime won the HOH, making his partner, Pieguy555, safe. He nominated the duos of Kaylee21 & Pokemaster and Noraw6842 & Skiitles for eviction. However, when Skiitles won the POV competition, he saved himself and Noraw6842. Daytime put the duo of Bobbert1000 & Met313 in their place. In the end, the duo of Kaylee21 & Pokemaster were evicted by an 8-3 vote. 'Week 3 HOH Competition' This competition was called "Majority Rules." A list of 10 questions, each with 2 possible answers, was posted. Houseguests had to answer these questions not as they think, but how they think the rest of the house would answer. For each question (starting with 1), if houseguests were in the majority, they moved on in the competition. If they were in the minority, they were eliminated. In the event of a tie, everyone moved on. Although houseguests were eliminated, for the record, these were all their answers. 'Week 3 POV Competition' This competition was called "Design My Room!" For this POV competition, houseguests had to make a design for Bedroom 4. They could not copy the themes used in Bedrooms 1-3 (Space, Money, Nature). They were told to include a definite theme, and a lot of details. Kpnna decided on the best room and awarded that person the POV. Skiitles won the POV. For each submission, inside the box is what the houseguest submitted, and underneath is Kpnna's review. JediJani44 ' ''My Room's Theme: Killer-Room Room Details: Well the walls are white and red which stands for blood. And the floor is shown dead bodies on a street. The beds are graves which are very uncomfortable. Other: hi Notes: I hope i win veto Kpnna: While I liked the idea of torturing the houseguests, you did not include enough details. I know very little about the room. If you had included more details, this might have been a winner. '''Daytime My Room's Theme: Nothingness Room Details: There is nothing in this room. A single overhead light is the only light available for the room mates. For dressers they have garbage bags to hold all clothes etc. The walls are painted flat black. There are five plain black sleeping bags with matching black pillows. Notes: The purpose of the minimalist room design is too make them mad haha. Kpnna: Bedroom 4 already has nothing in it already. You didn't come up with an original idea, which was what I was looking for. BigBrother_SMA My Room's Theme: Big Brother Theme Room Details: Every wall is painted a deep blue, the blue color usually associated with Big Brother. On top of the walls are portraits, four portraits on each wall. Beginning from when you walk in the room, you can visibly see Eddie McGee, Will Kirby, Lisa Donahue, and Jun Song are plastered the wall with smiles. The theme of past BB US winners continues on each wall, ending with Rachel Reilly, who is the lonesome portrait of BB US winners on her wall. Slightly farther down that same wall, with a gold line dividing them from Rachel, are Pedlick44, Janelle_Pierzina, and Etaco75, winners of the three installments of Expect the Unexpected, respectively. Other: On the ceiling of the wall, the Big Brother logo is displayed, with the eye enlarged, truly setting the statement that "Big Brother is Watching." The ceiling is also a beige color. The floor is a dark blue, darker than the walls, carpet. A large white rug is in the middle of the room with the Power of Veto sign displayed prominently on it. The beds are all standard beds with a white and blue pattern on the comforters, and the white pillow cases say "Have" on one side, and "Have Not" on the other. Notes: The Have and Have Not pillows are there for a reason. When you are a Have, you sleep in your bedroom that you chose, so you flip your pillowcase to the have side. When you are a Have Not, someone will kindly flip your pillow over indicating you are a Have Not and will not be sleeping in this bedroom for the week. Kpnna: I like the details you put in the room, but the idea itself was unoriginal. I like the pillow thing, but I think a normal person would sleep on both sides of the pillow during the night anyway. However, you had some great details. Janelle_Pierzina My Room's Theme: Winter Wonderland Room Details: Everything Wonderland, Winter Sky Backdrop, Snowflake Metallic Burst Centerpiece, Snowy White Flooring and Holidays Treats to snack on. Other: Room contains more than enough space to move around, have parties, decorative and a sight to see! Notes: This room was created by yours truly Janelle. When you walk in this room, you'll fall in love. Fuzzy Stuff Penguins to sleep with and white perfect snowflakes falling above your head. Kpnna: I liked the idea, and even considered using it when I was making the bedrooms. However, you did not include that many details, and that ultimately led to you not winning. However, you did really well. Noraw6842 My Room's Theme: Football Room Details: A cool room. FOOTBALL EVERYTHING! A TV with nonstop old football games. football lamps, footballs scattered across the room! The highlight of this room is the walls and floors, the floor are made out of artificial grass, the wall are full of football trophies, and are painted with football tees, a working scoreboard is hanging on the wall Notes: COOLEST ROOM EVA! Kpnna: While you had a lot of details, the details were not original. I wanted something out of the ordinary, something that would make me say "Wow. That's the coolest idea EVER!" For example, "Football Lamps." What is unique about these lamps compared to other lamps? However, it was a good room, and might have won with some more details. Pss817 My Room's Theme: Underwater Theme Room Details: This magnificently designed room will give a complete underwater experience to anyone who enters it. The walls are painted a deep, ocean blue with all types of colorful fish painted all around. Underlying lights project a light design onto each wall to give it the effect that the room truly is underwater. The floor is a white sand color, with colorful plastic shells and plastic seaweed scattered about. The ceiling is painted a bright sky blue with a big sun and white clouds painted throughout. Like the walls, lights projected onto the ceiling make it look like you are underwater looking at the sky through the crystal clear, gently waving water. Five beds are designed to look like big, open clams. The sheets and blanket are a light pink color, with one big, white pearl on each bed, which are the pillows. This beautiful, luxurious room will give the HouseGuests the impression that they are actually underwater in a great, sparkling ocean, full of gorgeous sea life. Other: This is what the projected light on the ceiling will look like, except it will be projected over a painting of the sky. http://www.djcraig.net/h20water.jpg Notes: The room is beautiful! Kpnna: I loved this submission too! While the idea was not as creative as Skiitle's, you included a lot of details, and the picture was a big bonus (but I did say use only words! :P). Whoever is in that room would get a special treat compared to the other houseguests. Skiitles My Room's Theme: Carnival Room Details: The first thing you see of the room is a giant clowns face. It has a big blue afro, with a red nose, and the average makeup for a clown. It's mouth is wide open. Why? That's the door. :) Once you enter inside the door, you look around, and the walls are painted with this wonderful scene of a carnival. You see blurry rides, as if they were in motion. (The sizzler, the zipper, ring of fire, e.t.c) You see game booths, and clowns, and everything you'd expect at a carnival. All the doors are the same as the original clown door. One leads to an adherent bedroom. And one leads to the bathroom. The beds are purple and fuzzy with a roller coaster design on the top part of it. The beds are made to look like roller coaster cars. And on the head boards, there's a view of people riding on a roller coaster behind you. are also two sets of chairs and a table. The table has a tablecloth that says "Kiss Me, $1." And there's a chair on each side. Romantic kindling perhaps? Now, for extra torture, Big Brother has speakers lined up around the rooms, blended in of course. And if Big Brother wishes to torture the housemates through sound for whatever reason, it is amplified in this room. Other: Another con about the room, is since it's a carnival, it also has risks. Any penalty in this room, is twice as much. How ever, with risk, comes reward, and the rewards are twice as much as well. (Example, not being active usually = -$2. But in this room it would be -$4. Or, winning HoH usually = $5. In this room it would be $10. With your okay of course.) Notes: ''All has been explained above. ''Kpnna: ''I loved this idea! You included a lot of details, and I could imagine the entire room. I loved the doors, and how when you enter the clown's mouth. I also loved the idea about torturing the houseguests in the room with the speakers. HOWEVER, we already have speakers set up in all the rooms of the Big Brother house. Yes, we are one step ahead of you! However, I cannot use the idea of the double earnings for the people in that room, it would be unfair to the houseguests. Very creative idea though! Week 4 'Week 4 HOH Competition' This competition was called "Major Wager," and this is how you play: This competition revolved around this board: http://i39.tinypic.com/fvthf.png For each color ring, houseguests had to bet on a square that they thought no one would choose. If no one else chose that square, they got the points for that square. However, if two or more houseguests chose the same square, they all had that amount of points deducted from their score. Bets limits/requirements: http://i40.tinypic.com/kbemvs.png The numbers for each color were how many times a houseguest could bet on that color. The houseguest with the most amount of points won the competition. Greenivo won. Credit for this competition goes to Totallymicheal. 00:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC)00:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC)00:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC)00:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC)00:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC)00:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC)~~ In each box is, when added up, how many points each houseguest got for that color. 'Week 4 POV Competition' This competition was called "Rock, Paper, Scissors." In a tournament-style 16 person battle, houseguests faced off in the game Rock, Paper, Scissors. In Rock, Paper, Scissors, each player must choose either rock, paper, or scissors. Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock. In the event the same choice is chosen, the players try again. The twist was that for the first round, houseguests competed against their duo partner. For the final round, it was a best 2-out-of-3. Week 5 'Week 5 HOH Competition' This competition was called "You Can't Sing!" All houseguests had to submit a music video. The videos were then graded by Kpnna. The video with the highest rating won. Houseguests could not submit a video with the same artist as another houseguest, and the person who submitted it first got to use that artist. The following grading Scale was used by Kpnna. Houseguests could earn upto 100 points: *Beat/Tune (1-35 Points) *Video Content (1-20 Points) *Lyrics (1-15 Points) *Is It Something Kpnna Would Add to His iPod? (10 Points, Yes or No) *Vocals (1-20 Points) thumb|left|250px|I_PullDaStrings's Songthumb|right|250px|Pieguy555's Song thumb|left|250px|MHens's Song thumb|250px|right|JediJani44's Song thumb|left|250px|Bobbert1000's Song thumb|250px|right|Steveguy's Song thumb|left|250px|Daytime's Song thumb|250px|right|Countrygirl15701's Song thumb|left|250px|BigBrother_SMA's Songthumb|right|250px|Jordonk's Song thumb|left|250px|Chantra1's Song thumb|right|250px|Pss817's Song 'Week 5 POV Competition' This competition was called "I'm Tired." Kpnna had a lot of things to do in real life, so a poll was posted. Whoever got the most votes won. There were 37 votes, and Steveguy won. Week 6 'Week 6 HOH Competition' This competition was called "Sacrifice." A list of 9 punishments was offered to all the houseguests. Along with each question were options for the questions (numbers). For each question, the person(s) who chose the highest number was forced to receive/participate in the punishment. The person with the lowest number was eliminated. This continued until there was one person left. Jordonk won. 1) How many $ are you willing to give up? 0-50 Note 1 2) How many weeks are you willing to have all your $ be put into the BB Bank? 0-4 Note 2 3) How many $ are you willing to give away to a random houseguest? (Random.org) 0-50 Note 3 4) How many eviction votes are you will to give up to a random houseguest? (Random.org) 0-5 Note 4 5) How many POV competitions are you willing to sit out of? 0-4 Note 5 6) How many HOH competitions are you willing to sit out of? 0-3 Note 6 7) How many weeks are you willing to be a replacement nomiee? 0-4 Note 7 8) How many weeks are you willing to be automatically nominated? 0-4 Note 8 Fields marked with red indicate the person was not in the competition during that question. All the choices are there for the record, and the ones marked with red did not apply to the competition. * All the money given up would go into the BB Bank. Houseguest(s) receiving the punishment could go into the negatives. * All money earned automatically went into the BB Bank, leaving the houseguest(s) receiving the punishment with whatever $ amount they had before. * The $ amount chosen went to a houseguest chosen by random.org. The houseguest(s) receiving the punishment could not be the one chosen. * The houseguest who received the vote was PM'ed privately. No one would know who voted for the person(s) receiving the punishment. * For the amount of weeks chosen, the houseguest(s) receiving the punishment were not in the drawing bag. If the houseguest(s) receiving the punishment was HOH or was nominated, they could still not participate. * If the houseguest(s) receiving the punishment was HOH the previous week, the next week (which they would have not participated in anyway) does not count as one of the weeks. * In the event the POV was used, the houseguest(s) receiving the punishment would automatcally be the replacement. In the event there are more houseguests receiving the punishment than spots to be replaced, the HOH had to decide, from the houseguests receiving the punishment, who to nominate as a replacement. * In the event there are more than 4 houseguests receiving the punishment, the HOH must chose (from those houseguests) who is nominated. This does not apply when a replacement is needed in the event POV is used, unless the same houseguest has also received punishment #7. 'Week 6 POV Competition' This competition was called "Name That Tune!" A clipping of lyrics to a song were posted. Houseguests needed to name the rest of the lyrics that come after (the amount of words needed were in brackets), the title of the song, and the artist. For each song title, artist, or missing lyrics a houseguest got correct, they received 1 point. 10 lyric clippings were posted. Punctuation did not count, but spelling did. Even the smallest error made the answer incorrect. Steveguy won. QUESTIONS) 1) "I don't need no arms around me" Words 2) "Call all you want but there's no one home" Words 3) "I am one of those melodramatic fools" Words 4) "So if you're too school for cool" Words 5) "Kept playing love like it was just a game" Words 6) "I bet my old man will be so proud of me" Words 7) "I was playing in the beginning the mood all changed" Words 8) "Security just can't fight em' off and when I'm at the beach" Words 9) "Closer to mind thought love was dead" Words 10) "There you go you never ask" Words ANSWERS) 1) And I don't need no drugs to calm me. (Pink Floyd- Another Brick in the Wall) 2) And you're not gonna reach my telephone. (Lady Gaga- Telephone) 3) Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it. (Green Day- Basket Case) 4) And you're treated like a fool. (P!nk- Raise Your Glass) 5) Pretending to feel the same. (Maroon 5- This Love) 6) But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait. (Bruno Mars- The Lazy Song) 7) I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage. (Eminem- Lose Yourself) 8) I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheecks. (LMFAO- Sexy and I Know It) 9) But now you're changing my mind. (Gym Class Heroes- Stereo Hearts) 10) Why it's all a big lie. (Simple Plan- Shut Up!) The following are the houseguests' answers. ''I_PullDaStrings (8th): 1) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Spongebob- Sorry have no clue what the answers are) 2) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 3) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 4) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 5) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 6) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 7) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 8) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 9) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) 10) "HIT MEH BABY ONE MORE TIME *SLAP SLAP, SLAP SLAP" (Peewee- HEY WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT (o)>(o) ) TOTAL SCORE: 0/30 BigBrother_SMA (7th): 1) "And I don't need no drugs to calm me" (Pink Floyd- Another Brick in the Wall) 2) "And you're not gonna reach your telphone" (Lady Gaga- Alejandro) 3) "Neurotic to the bone. No doubt about it" (Green Day- Basket Case) 4) "And you're treated like a fool" (Pink -Raise Your Glass) 5) "Pretending to feel the same" (Maroon 5- This Love) 6) "But sorry Pops you'll just have to wait" (Bruno Mars- Lazy Song) 7) "I been chewed up and spit out and boeed off stage" (Eminem- Lose Yourself) 8) "I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks" (LMFAO- Sexy and I know It) 9) "Closer to mind thought love was dead" (???- ???) 10) "Why it's all a big lie" (Simple Plan- Shut Up) TOTAL SCORE: 24/30 Daytime (6th): 1) "And I dont need no drugs to calm me. (Pink Floyd- The Wall) 2) "and you're not gonna reach my telephone!" (Lady Gaga- Telephone) 3) "Neurotic to the bone. No doubt about it!" (Green Day- Basket Case) 4) "And you're treated like a fool." (Pink- Raise your glass) 5) "Pretending to feel the same" (Maroon 5- This Love) 6) "But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait" (Bruno Mars- The Lazy Song) 7) "I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage" (Eminem - Lose Yourself) 8) "I'm in a speedo tryin' to tan my cheeks" (lmfao- sexy-and-i-know-it) 9) "but now you're changing my mind (wtf no idea I googled) 10) "why It's all a big lie" (Simple Plan- Shut Up!) TOTAL SCORE: 26/30 Pieguy555 (5th): 1) "And I don't need no drugs to calm me" (Pink Floyd- Another Brick In The Wall) 2) "And you're not gonna reach my telephone!" (Lady Gaga- Telephone) 3) "Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it" (Green Cay- Baset Case) 4) "And you're treated like a fool" (Pink- Raise Your Glass) 5) "Pretending to feel the same" (Maroon 5- This Love) 6) "But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait." (Bruno Mars- The Lazy Song) 7) "I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage" (Eminem- Lose Yourself) 8) "I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks" (LMFAO- Sexy And I Known It) 9) "But now you're changing my mind" (Gym Class Heroes- Stereo Hearts) 10) "Why it's all a big lie" (Simple Plan- Shut Up) TOTAL SCORE: 27/30 Pss817 (4th): 1) “And I don't need no drugs to calm me.” (Pink Floyd- Another Brick in the Wall) 2) “And you’re not gonna reach my telephone.” (Lady Gaga- Telephone) 3) “Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it.” (Green Day- Basket Case) 4) “and you’re treated like a fool” (P!NK- Raise Your Glass) 5) “pretending to feel the same” (Maroon 5- This Love) 6) “but sorry, pops, you’ll just have to wait.” (Bruno Mars- The Lazy Song) 7) “I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage.” (Eminen- Lose Yourself) 8) “I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks.” (Lmfao- Sexy and I Know It) 9) “but now you're changing my mind” (Gym Class Heroes- Stereo Hearts) 10) “why it's all a big lie“ (Simple Plan- Shut Up) TOTAL SCORE: 29/30 Countrygirl15701, JediJani44, and Steveguy all got 30/30, so a tiebreaker was held. Whoever got the correct answer and in the quickest amount of time won. QUESTION) "You babe for money to burn." Words ANSWER) "With you I'd give you all." (Billy Idol- Rebel Yell) Countrygirl15701) "I'd give you all and have none" (Billy Idol- Rebel Yell) Steveguy) "With you I'd give you all." (Billy Idol- Rebel Yell) {55 Seconds} JediJani44) "With you I'd give you all." (Billy Idol- Rebel Yell) {7 Minutes, 15 Seconds} Countrygirl15701 got it incorrect and was eliminated in 3rd place. Steveguy had a time of 55 Seconds, which beat JediJani44's time of 7 Minutes and 15 Seconds, so Steveguy won the POV! Week 7 'Week 7 POV Competition' |} Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Jury Voting When jury members did not vote, the other houseguests were asked in order of their evicted. Jordonk did not vote, so Flamingjoe took his place. Greenivo did not vote, so Pedlick44 took his place. The Big Brother Store The Big Brother Store (BBS) was a game changing twist. The Big Brother Store contains many powers for the houseguests to purchase and use. Houseguests earned money by being active, winning competitions, and other ways. Listed below are the powers that were available in the Big Brother store. The Big Brother Store was not open Week 1. It closed Week 9. Powers Money Earnings/Losses Week 1-2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Errors ERRORS (When End of Weeks & Records Don't Add Up)- In Week 2, Flamingjoe, Pieguy555, Spinner554, and Pokemaster were accidently given $1 extra according to records. Their $$$$$ was reduced $1 under "W2 Act." In Week 4, BigBrother_SMA was accidently not given enough money ($1) according to records. His $$$$$ was increase $1 under "W4 Act." In Week 6, Daytime did not have $25 subtracted from his total because he purchased a power. This mistake was not realized until later, to the point where there was no turning back. In Week 6, Daytime, JediJani44, and Steveguy were accidently given $1 extra according to the records. Their $$$$$ was reduced $1 under "W6 Act." In Week 8, Daytime was accidently given $4 extra according to the records. His $$$$$ was reduced $4 under "W8 Act." : Amounts with ** next to them mean that that amount added went into the BB Bank instead of that houseguests's total. The House The Houseguests Daytime.jpg|Daytime (1st)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/daytime|linktext=Daytime's Tengaged Profile Steveguy.jpg|Steveguy (2nd)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/steveguy|linktext=Steveguy's Tengaged Profile Pss817.jpg|Pss817 (3rd)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/pss817|linktext=Pss817's Tengaged Profile BigBrother_SMA.jpg|BigBrother_SMA (4th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BigBrother_SMA|linktext=BigBrother_SMA's Tengaged Profile JediJani44.jpg|JediJani44 (5th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/JediJani44|linktext=JediJani44's Tengaged Profile Chantra1.jpg|Chantra1 (6th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Chantra1|linktext=Chantra1's Tengaged Profile Countrygirl15701.jpg|Countrygirl15701 (7th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Countrygirl15701|linktext=Countrygirl15701's Tengaged Profile Pieguy555.jpg|Pieguy555 (8th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Pieguy555|linktext=Pieguy555's Tengaged Profile Jordonk.jpg|Jordonk (9th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Jordonk|linktext=Jordonk's Tengaged Profile Bobbert1000.jpg|Bobbert1000 (10th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Bobbert1000|linktext=Bobbert1000's Tengaged Profile I_PullDaStrings.jpg|I_PullDaStrings (11th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/I_PullDaStrings|linktext=I_PullDaStrings's Tengaged Profile MHens.jpg|MHens (12th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/MHens|linktext=MHens's Tengaged Profile Greenivo.jpg|Greenivo (13th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Greenivo|linktext=Greenivo's Tengaged Profile Skiitles.jpg|Skiitles (14th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Skiitles|linktext=Skiitles's Tengaged Profile Noraw6842.jpg|Noraw6842 (15th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Noraw6842|linktext=Noraw6842's Tengaged Profile Pokemaster.jpg|Pokemaster (16th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Pokemaster|linktext=Pokemaster's Tengaged Profile Kaylee21.jpg|Kaylee21 (17th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Kaylee21|linktext=Kaylee21's Tengaged Profile Flamingjoe.jpg|Flamingjoe (18th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Flamingjoe|linktext=Flamingjoe's Tengaged Profile Realchance.jpg|Realchance (19th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Realchance|linktext=Realchance's Tengaged Profile Pedlick44.jpg|Pedlick44 (20th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Pedlick44|linktext=Pedlick44's Tengaged Profile Janelle_Pierzina.jpg|Janelle_Pierzina (Walked) 3|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Janelle_Pierzina|linktext=Janelle_Pierzina's Tengaged Profile Met313.jpg|Met313 (Walked) 3|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Met313|linktext=Met313's Tengaged Profile Spinner554.jpg|Spinner554 (Walked) 4|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Spinner554|linktext=Spinner554's Tengaged Profile